Mistletoe
by Katy1211
Summary: One-Shot SasuSaku


SasuSaku One-Shot

Mistletoe

The most beautiful time of the year,winter..such a pleasant and relaxing season.I was sitting at a cofe shop outside despite the cold weather watching how the snowflakes covered the road in front of me,good I wasn't alone..there were two young people who seemed to be a couple,I watched sadly how she was smiling at him,I was jealous I wanted to be that happy,I wanted to spend the christmas with someone,I sighed sadly.

As I put down the mug of cofee a young and handsome man approached me and then I recognized him,he was Uchiha Sasuke the popular student from our high school and the man I loved..love.I was shocked to see him sitting next to me.

"Hi" I heard him saying,I smiled awkardly and murmured a "hi" back.

"What college had you chosen to go?" he asked out of blue,I was about to answer but then I saw a young blond woman coming closer to us,she sat next to Sasuke.

I saw how he was smiling at her and she at him..I wonder are they a couple or something,finally the girl took her flight after he and her talked about a party I don't know.

He turned to me and asked if I'd join to him to a night walk throught the town,istantly I agreed.

We watched the snowflakes,opened our mouths to catch some, we stopped to a stall with Christmas stuff like hats,neckwear,candles and more,right next to the stall was a photo machine,I grinned and took his hand without realizing -that's why I didn't blushed- and went in machine and guess what we did?...yes photos!We got out and he took the photot we smiled at them.

Walking back to the stall I took a neckwear and wrapped it around his neck,I had to tip-toe,he is damn tall,I smiled as he put a hat on my head,it faded when I saw the blond girl again,she and Sasuke started talking about that party again,I took off the hat and put it at it's place on the stand and walked sadly away from them.

I stopped to look at a dress in a shop's window,the dress was wonderfuL,I was charmed by the dress,the red dress that stood there,screaming at me,"buy me,buy me!".

The trance between me and the dress was cut off by the sight of Sasuke and the girl still talking,why did I turn to look at them?..I could have sworn I felt his gaze on me.

I looked back at the dress and went I sat at the window watching the snowflakes having the photo of me and Sasuke in my hand.

I stood up and saw something different,I went closer to my bed and saw a beautiful wrapped blue box,curios,I unwrapped the box,my eyes went as big as golf stood the red dress that begged me to buy it,how did it got here? Who bough it? These questions were running throught my head still I spotted a Christmas card,I read the card finding out who was the misterios sender.I smiled as I read the name in the lower corner of the card,Uchiha Sasuke.

I walked to the place he had writen on the card,I smiled seeing him there waiting for me to come,leaned on his black BMW M3.I saw him smiling at me,I got closer to him and he led me to the other side of car opening the car door,I sat down and he too,he drove somewhere.

He held my waist as we walked in the center of dancefloor,everybody was slow dancing with their partners.I saw the blond woman dancing with a man,how happy and reliefed I was so see that she had a boyfriend and Sasuke was single-not anymore-.

We danced,my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands around my waist,ohh such a good feeling being in his arms,I leaned my head on his shoulder enjoying the feeling he gave me,I closed my eyes smiling.

"Sakura" his deep voice woke me and made me look at him only to feel his lips on was writen on my forehead-my,my big forehead-but,it lasted no more than 2 second till gave in,I kissed him the same way he kissed me,lovingly and sweetly,I'm glad he stole my first kiss.

As we broke I smiled at him then I saw him looking up,my gaze followed his and I saw a mistletoe above us,I giggled I heard him chuckling and I realized he didn't knew we were under a mistletoe,I smiled wider saying to my self "he kissed me not knowing we were under a mistletoe,so he kissed by hiw own will".

I smiled at him,he smiled at me,we kissed again.

:D


End file.
